Human creativity has contributed to the many faceted advances of human society. In particular, technological advances, especially in the last several centuries, has transformed human life in a very dramatic way. While human creativity has helped to generate profitable creative content in at least the modern society by organizations such as technology corporations and creative performance industries such as the movie industry, identifying profitable creative content has been full of uncertainty.